kingdomheartscanonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Void
Void is a main protagonist featured in Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War. A valiant warrior, his name is derrived from the term "Nothingness." Journal Entry A young warrior chosen by the Keyblade. On a quest to find his light, his adventure may lead him To a place that is much darker. Story ''Kingodm Hearts: The Keyblade War'' 20 years before the events of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, a young Void was chosen to wield the Keyblade, learning to use it along with his close friend Dawn at the hands of the Keyblade master Shadow. Deciding to embark on a quest to find his inner light, he would not meet up with his friends again for quite some time. When the war between light and dark took place at the Ravaged Canyon, both Void and Dawn were forced to face off against a dark Shadow. Void was defeated when Shadow transformed into Kingdom Hearts, thought killed along with Dawn when this was done. Through reasons unknown, Void was able to escape the battle. Witnessing Dawn fall from afar, his immense guilt caused him to attempt to mess with the order of the worlds in order to distort time and space back to when he first met Shadow, thinking he could undo his mistakes by preventing the man from turning to darkness. He failed, cast into the Realm of Nothingness, doomed to be trapped there alone for all time. Unable to contain his guilt, Void used Shadow's unique abilities to unlock hearts on himself, falling into a deep sleep. Several years passed, Void's hair turning a light brown, his intense red eyes softening to an ocean-blue. When he awoke, he lay shirtless and wrapped in a white blanket on the shores of a beach. A hooded man with a beard stood before him, taking Void as his apprentice and calling him by the name Ventus. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Void continued to train under Master Xehanort, the man teaching him out of his connections to Shadow and Shadow's connections to Void. Void continued to lose consciousness as life slipped out of grasp and Ventus earned a heart that started to overpower his own. Void fell out of existence, pieces of him remaining, such as the suit worn by Vanitas and the Vanitas Sentiment, and even Ventus's continued appearance of the Keybldae warrior. Personality Void is shy, quiet, and innocent, something his friends often poke fun at. As he learns to wield the Keyblade and travels to other worlds, he learns to abandon his fears. His heart becomes strong, and so does a love for his close counterpart Dawn. Since he is too scared of her reaction to get his feelings made known, he does all in his power to protect her. He also has a strong admiration for Shadow, protecting him verbally, whereas his protection of Dawn when she needs it is more physical. Fighting Style Void is of middle speed compared to Shadow and Dawn, the only one amongst them to dual-wield. He utilizes both Keyblades with a reverse wield, dealing several quick strikes at once. He is able to counter with relative ease, having command of both light and darkness. When he fills his Naught Guage by attacking or blocking enemy attacks, he is granted a preset, unique, and otherwise unobtainable Keyblade to use, the weapon having increased power and reach. Several abilities become accessible through a black and white suit that appears identical to that of Vanitas's Sentiment. Void also serves as a boss at the end of Shadow's storyline, using many abilities from where he is playable as well as several new ones. Appearance Void appears very similar to Roxas or Ventus, sporting silver hair and red eyes. Wearing a dark outfit similar to that of Ventus, he wears a kilt-like belt around his waste similar to Vanitas that is colored black and White similar to Vanitas's Sentiment. Gallery File:Void.jpg|Concept Art of Void Category:Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War characters